ECG signals are utilized for triggering image scanning and data acquisition, such as of X-ray or ultrasound images and avoiding cardiac chamber tissue contraction distortion and other noise. However, known systems exhibit imprecision in image acquisition timing due to noise in trigger generation, clock jitter and analogue to digital conversion timing variation, causing inaccuracy in detection of a P wave, R wave and T wave in an ECG signal. Stable and accurate image scanning is desirable for analysis of cardiac function to detect cardiac diseases. Known imaging systems, such as X-ray and ultrasound imaging systems, for example, typically capture images randomly or with acquisition triggered in response to a time parameter. Known imaging systems use ECG signal synchronization to reduce patient artifacts and biological noise (heart beat and related patient movement). Image acquisition trigger signals in known systems are sensitive to jitter as well as phase and latency distortion from multiple sources. These sources include noise due to electrical surgery including energy discharge noise in ablation procedures and heart rate control device noise as well as pipeline transmission jitter due to a hardware transmission pathway. Further, the trigger error varies from system to system.
Known medical devices use different systems to trigger image data acquisition such as by using R wave detection, P wave detection or T wave detection. However such systems may have image acquisition trigger delay of 10-100 ms or jitter relative to cardiac activity or jitter due to analog to digital conversion, for example. Known signal detection and gating signal generation typically uses uniform sampling at a particular sampling rate, such as 2000 Hz, for sampling different portions of ECG signals, such as a P wave portion or QRS portion. Obtaining a high accuracy gating signal with low jitter based on uniform sampling may require a relatively high sampling rate for a signal, which results in over-sampling in portions of a signal and leads to increased timing jitter and uncertainty in a data transmission pipeline. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.